Predaking's Mate
by Yogiplier
Summary: Predaking has decided to take on a mate, but that mate doesn't really want to go into that role. To bad this Predacon wont listen to his 'mate's' protests. How is this going to turn out? Read to find out. Contains Mech/Mech
1. Chapter 1

Predaking's Mate

WARNING: This story will have a Mech/Mech relationship in it, so don't read.

Megatron was sitting on his throne thinking up ways to destroy Prime's team, when Knockout came briskly walking in with anger and agitation clear on his face.

"Lord Megatron, I have a complaint on Shockwave's _beast_." Knockout hissed the last word in displease.

Megatron glanced at Shockwave who was a little ways off, talking to Starscream, and then turned back to Knockout. "What complaint do you have doctor? I thought that Starscream was the one who complained, and called Predacon a beast."

Starscream scoffed but otherwise remained silent and walked over to hear what Knockout was going to say better, Shockwave followed to better hear about what his predacon did to cause trouble.

"Do you know what that big flying metal piece of junk has been doing to me? _Look!_ Look at my paintjob!" He gestured up and down his body with, bringing everyone's attention to the predacon colored paint transfers all over him, "He keeps pouncing on me and pinning me down, he stalks me, he's always around, and he rubs up all against my paint!" Knockout's voice went deeper as he spoke, getting angrier, "Something has to be done about him," he turned to Shockwave, "You need to tame your beast."

"Hmm… that's fascinating. It seems as if the Predacon is showing the signs of the beginning of his mating cycle towards you." Shockwave thought out load.

"What! What do you mean, mating cycle?" Knockout was yelling, very close to having a panic attack.

"I mean that since he is the last of his kind; he has chosen you to be the carrier of his sparklings so that Predacons don't become extinct again."

"I am _NOT,_ going to be that things carrier! Forget that, I'm not going to be a carrier!" Knockout yelled angrily and advanced towards Shockwave, leaning forward, invading the bigger bot's space, "You better put a fraggin leash on that damb beast of yours."

Shockwave nodded, in shock from being threatened by a smaller mech that would usually run and hide to save his finish.

Knockout looked up and down Shockwave before he turned around and stomped out of the Command room.

The room was silent for a minute before Starscream decided to speak, "Well… that was…" he trailed off not sure on how to describe what just happened clearly.

Shockwave finally moved and let out a loud sigh before finishing Starscream's sentence with a question, "Odd, strange, eventful?"

"Yeah." Starscream answered lamely.

Megatron shifted on his throne to get the two Con's attention before he began to speak, "Get back to work, and Soundwave…"

Soundwave, who had been 'hiding' by his monitors doing whatever it is that he does on them, turned towards his Lord and gave a small bow of his head. "I want you to go and try to fix our doctor if you can. I don't want my medic to be in an emotional frenzy more than he already is on a daily basis."

Soundwave nodded and headed out the door.

AN: I'm not too proud of how the chapter ended, but it was the only way I could see it ending.

There will be more of this so please review so I can know if people like this or not. Thank you for reading and hopefully reviewing.


	2. Chapter 2

Predaking's Mate chapter two

AN: I would love to thank all of the people who have left me beautiful reviews :) they made me so happy. Now here is the second chapter.

In the Decepticon Medbay Knockout was stomping around and placing stray medical tools into their rightful places.

"Damb Predacon. Ruins my finish! I'm not his mate… And I never will be! _Stupid_ _beast!_" Knockout hissed in anger.

He looked around the Medbay for his buffer so he could get rid of what the predacon had done to his finish, and when he saw it he stomped over to pick it up.

Before he got to it he heard the doors open to the Medbay. "Leave me alone. I'm not fixing anyone today." Knockout snapped and bent over to pick up his buffer.

He jumped forward and yelped when he felt something rub against his aft.

"What the Hell!?" Knockout yelled and spun around, ready to smack whoever had touched him, but who he saw made him curse and backup.

"How the hell did you get in here so quietly? And DO NOT! Touch _my _aft." Knockout growled and glared at Predacon.

Predacon growled softly back and advanced towards Knockout, who backed up to get away from the beast.

"I am not going to be your mate or carry you sparklings so back off, and stop ruining my paintjob." Knockout hissed angrily at the predacon.

Knockout kept backing up as the predacon kept advancing forward, but stopped when his back bumped into the wall. He tried to go left so he could get away from being squished between the wall and the predacon, but he was stopped when predacon trapped him by rubbing his head into Knockout's chest.

"Alright stop that, you're ruining my paint again and that's sensitive metal you're rubbing into." Knockout tried to push Predacon's head away but wasn't strong enough.

Predacon growled softly as he nuzzled Knockout's lower regions, sending vibrations and friction into Knockout's codpiece.

Knockout moaned and weakly tried to push Predacon's head away again.

The sound of the doors opening made Predacon lift his head up and away from Knockout.

When knockout felt the beast's head lift away from him he pushed himself off the wall and dashed away from the Predacon, but was stopped by Predacon's tail wrapping around his waist and pulling him backwards into Predacons side.

Knockout continuously smacked the tail that was holding him and yelled at the predacon, "Put me down! You're ruining my finish!"

Predacon growled deeply and squeezed Knockout with his tail as a reprimand for hitting him.

Knockout growled at the slight pain from the not so gentle squeeze. "Whoever just walked in, I could use some help right now!" Knockout yelled and tried to squirm out from Predacon's grip.

Predacon growled at the newcomer and stalked towards them slowly.

When predacon turned around Knockout was able to see Soundwave standing silently in the doorway, "Soundwave do something!"

Sound wave stood in the doorway for a moment before he turned around and walked out letting the door close behind him.

Knockout's jaw dropped and he stared at the door for a moment before he shouted, "I meant do something to help me!"

Now with the 'threat' gone Predacon relaxed and walked further back into the Medbay. He placed Knockout on the floor and then curled up around him so Knockout was trapped against the predacon's side and hidden beneath the beast's wing.

Knockout growled and tried to climb over Predacon's front leg to get away, but was stopped by Predacons tail picking him up and placing him back against the predacon's side.

Knockout tried to get the tail to let him go but Predacon's grip wasn't loosening, "let me go already, I need to buff my finish because of you." He struggled a bit longer before crossing his arms over his chassis and pouting, after a few minutes he expelled a huff of air out of his vents in the form similar to a human sigh and leaned back into the predacon's side.

Once Knockout settled down the predacon uncurled its tail from around knockout and just curled it lightly around Knockout's waist to hold him close. Predacon laid his head down on his paws and shut off his optics.

Knockout growled a little angry and mostly annoyed with the situation, "Are you really going to keep me here as you sleep?" He received a huff from the predacon as his answer.

Knockout shifted until he was comfortably lying back against the predacon. "Fine I'll just recharge since you won't be letting me go anywhere for a long while." Knockout said before powering down.

Predacon curled up closer to Knockout before settling down into recharge, leaving only the quiet of the Medbay and the sound of recharging systems.

AN: If you liked this chap then please leave a review, they keep me motivated, thank you for reading and I appreciate your support.


End file.
